


panggung yang sama

by clairdefleur



Category: EBiDAN
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, THIS IS FRIENDSHIP I REPEAT, melempem
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairdefleur/pseuds/clairdefleur
Summary: Alih-alih menjadi satu bintang, ia memilihmu untuk menjadi konstelasi bersamanya. Sekarang, masihkah ada garis imajiner yang menghubungkan kalian?





	panggung yang sama

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Semua tokoh yang ada di sini ada di bawah naungan Ebisu Gakuen Danshi-bu atau Ebidan yang merupakan bagian dari Stardust Promotion.  
> Lagu yang diinterpretasikan adalah Neko yang ditulis oleh Aimyon, dan dinyanyikan oleh DISH//.  
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> catatan :  
> 1) Ditulis berdasarkan Ryubi yang debut sebagai member baru M!LK setelah Yamazaki Haruki meninggalkan grup tersebut, padahal Ryubi dan Kousaku sudah bersama sejak dulu.  
> 2) Aku kurang paham soal audisi member baru M!LK, jadi anggap saja semua member Battle Boys mengikuti audisi itu, tapi pengumumannya hanya diberikan kepada member yang lolos.  
> 3) INI OOC PARAH

Jalan pulang senja itu jadi terasa lebih panjang dari biasanya.

Kereta berjalan dengan kecepatan yang konstan, tak pernah berubah dari hari ke hari, meski entah mengapa Kousaku merasa kali ini kecepatannya telah dikurangi beberapa kali lipat meski belum nyaris mencapai stasiun tujuan. Jarum jam di tangannya pun terlihat lebih malas berpindah dari garis satu ke garis lainnya. Cahaya oranye menembus jendela kereta, menyinari buku yang terbuka separuh di tangan Kousaku, yang sebenarnya tak dibaca.

Bagaimana mungkin ia dipaksa menyerap kata demi kata yang disajikan buku itu jika pikirannya saja tak berada di sini?

Pada akhirnya, ia menutup novel anak itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Mata Kousaku menjelajah seisi gerbong. Ada perasaan aneh yang membuatnya seakan baru saja kembali dari dunia lain, menuju dunia baru lagi yang lebih asing.

Ada puluhan—atau mungkin ratusan—orang yang tengah sibuk dengan perkaranya masing-masing. Pria yang terlihat gelisah, berkali-kali melirik rute pemberhentian di atas pintu. Wanita yang mendekap erat-erat tas kertas besar. Tiap kali senyuman menyambangi wajahnya, ia buru-buru melenyapkannya dan melirik sekitar dengan wajah malu. Wajah-wajah lelah anak-anak sebaya Kousaku yang mengenakan kemeja putih musim panas. Sekumpulan laki-laki yang memakai kaus sepak bola dengan kepala tertunduk sedih yang seragam.

Ah, benar juga. Kousaku berada di dunia yang sama dengan orang-orang ini. Orang-orang yang tiap individunya memiliki kisah, masalah, dan kebahagiaan masing-masing. Ia jarang memikirkan hal seperti itu. Dahulu, dalam perjalanan pulang dari latihan seperti ini, Kousaku membuat dunianya sendiri.

Sendiri.

Tentu saja kata itu salah. Dulu ada satu orang yang berada di sisinya, menemani Kousaku membuat dunia. Selalu ada topik yang tersisa seusai latihan. Terkadang mereka mengobrol dengan berbisik, takut mengusik penumpang lain. Tak jarang ada waktu di mana tawa mereka meledak secara refleks dan membuat pengguna kereta lain melirik sinis.

Selama ini, hanya tempat duduk di sampingnya yang Kousaku lihat.

Atau lebih tepatnya Ryubi yang selalu duduk di sampingnya.

Tapi, yang berada di sebelahnya kini bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya siswa SMA yang tak Kousaku ketahui namanya. Hanya dengan satu perubahan kecil itu, dan Kousaku merasa seperti berada di dunia yang tak pernah ia pijak sebelumnya.

Perubahan kecil?

Benarkah keberadaan Ryubi di sampingnya hanya eksistensi kecil semata? Kalau memang iya, mengapa Kousaku setersiksa ini sekarang?

Titik cahaya di sudut ponsel yang Kousaku genggam berkedip-kedip, tanda pesan masuk. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali. Kousaku tidak mematikan notifikasi ruang obrolan khusus Ebidan Sendai, serusuh apa pun obrolan mereka. Kousaku sudah bisa menebak pasti mereka juga yang menyebabkan lampu mungil berwarna hijau itu berusaha mencuri perhatiannya. Mungkin saja mereka sedang ribut memberi ucapan selamat pada Ryubi, sibuk bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa, bagaimana ceritanya, bagaimana pengumumannya, dan mengapa Ryubi tidak mengatakannya secara langsung pada mereka.

Atau mungkin yang tengah sibuk mengisi _bar_ notifikasinya adalah Ryubi sendiri ….

Ah, tidak mungkin. Toh Ryubi sendiri bahkan tidak datang hari ini. Kousaku tak henti bertanya-tanya— _kenapa, kenapa kamu tidak datang sendiri dan menjelaskan semuanya dengan suaramu sendiri. Kenapa malah manager yang menjelaskannya. Kenapa kamu bersembunyi._

Kousaku menggeleng, berusaha mengenyahkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dari benaknya. Toh itu hak Ryubi. Bahkan jika Ryubi melupakan janji mereka berdua waktu itu, itu juga hak Ryubi ….

_Haruskah aku melupakannya juga?_

_Tapi … memangnya aku punya pilihan lain?_

Sampai kereta berhenti di stasiun tujuan Kousaku, kata-kata sang manager tadi masih mengambang dalam benak Kousaku.

_“Mulai besok, Ryubi akan debut sebagai member baru M!LK, bersama dua member Battle Boys dari region lain.”_

* * *

 

Nyatanya, Ryubi sama sekali tidak muncul di _chat room_ malam itu. Meski benar member Ebidan Sendai yang lain menghujani grup dengan pertanyaan. Pesan-pesan mereka di grup terlihat begitu ceria, dengan emotikon dan stiker lucu bertebaran, seakan mereka memang benar-benar _excited_ menantikan hari debut Ryubi. Mungkin memang benar kalau mereka ikut bahagia, tapi tentu saja ada satu sisi dalam hati mereka yang tidak siap.

Buktinya, tadi hanya Kousaku yang tidak menangis.

Kousaku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa air matanya tidak jatuh, pun tidak mengerti mengapa tidak ada sesak yang mengisi dada. Alih-alih merasa ruang hatinya menyempit dan mencekik, ia malah merasa ada spasi hampa terhampar luas dalam sanubarinya. Seperti ada yang baru saja pergi meninggalkan satu sudut dalam hati Kousaku.

Rasanya hanya kosong. Seakan ada eksistensi berharga yang direnggut dari hidupnya.

Malamnya, setelah selesai makan malam dan mandi, Kousaku hanya mengetikkan kalimat _Selamat_ , diikuti dengan emotikon favoritnya, lalu merebahkan tubuh di kasur.

_Janji itu … benar-benar harus dilupakan saja, ya?_

Baru saja pikirannya hendak melayang ke mana-mana lagi, tiba-tiba masuk satu pesan yang tidak berasal dari grup Ebidan Sendai.

Nagano Ryouta.

Tidak biasanya Ryouta mengirimnya pesan pribadi. Biasanya, kalau ada yang ingin dibicarakan, Ryouta hanya akan me- _mention_ Kousaku di grup _senbatsu_ nasional. Penasaran dengan tindakan Ryouta yang tidak biasanya, Kousaku segera membuka pesan itu.

 

> _Kamu sudah tahu?_

Hanya itu. Tapi Kousaku langsung paham. Pasti Ryouta juga membicarakan perkara debut itu, ‘kan? Kalau dipikir-pikir, Ryouta pun seharusnya sakit hati. Dia sudah menjadi _center_ Ebidan Tokyo selama bertahun-tahun, tapi manager tidak kunjung memberinya hak debut.

_Soal debut?_

 

> _Ya_

_Oh. Sudah. Tapi baru tahu Ryubi._

 

> _Jyu-kun juga_
> 
> _Lalu Shunta-kun_
> 
> _Tapi jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa dulu kalau yang lain belum tahu soal mereka_

_Anak Tokyo tahu semua?_

 

> _Hanya aku_
> 
> _Kata Nigoo-san percuma saja merahasiakannya dari aku_
> 
> _Toh besok aku bakal ketemu mereka di backstage_
> 
> _Tapi aku dilarang bilang-bilang_
> 
> _Jyu-kun sendiri juga tidak bilang apa-apa_

_Tapi Jyu-kun tetap datang latihan?_

_Ryubi juga tidak bilang secara langsung_

_Tapi manager kami bilang pada semua senbatsu Sendai_

 

> _Tidak_
> 
> _Semua, ya?_
> 
> _Jun-kun bahkan belum tahu_
> 
> _Eh, Kousaku?_

_Apa?_

Butuh waktu tiga menit bagi Ryouta untuk membalas lagi.

 

> _Kamu tidak apa-apa?_

Kousaku termangu, hanya menatap rangkaian kata dari Ryouta yang telah menciptakan tanda _read_ di seberang sana. Ryouta pasti tahu Kousaku telah membaca pesannya dan membutuhkan waktu untuk menjawab. Lalu, meski Kousaku kerap gagal memahami ucapan lawan bicara—hingga Ryubi sering mengatainya bodoh—tentu saja Kousaku mengerti mengapa Ryouta menanyakan ini.

_Bukannya harusnya kamu bertanya begitu pada Jun-kun?_

 

> _Jun-kun, ‘kan, belum tahu_
> 
> _Aku bertanya padamu karena aku ingat yang kamu bilang waktu sesi foto untuk sampul belakang Ebihon_

_Memangnya aku bilang apa?_

 

> _Tidak usah pura-pura lupa_
> 
> _Kalau lupa tonton saja lagi liputan yang sudah di-upload_
> 
> _Ngomong-ngomong kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku_

_Aku tidak apa-apa_

Kemudian Kousaku meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

Kousaku bukannya ingin mengabaikan Ryouta atau tidak menghargai perhatiannya. Ryouta bahkan jarang sekali menunjukkan kepeduliannya pada orang lain. Sekalipun ia menunjukkannya, Ryouta akan melakukannya tanpa terlihat orang lain, misalnya di jalur pribadi seperti tadi. Maka tak heran kalau member yang tak cukup mengenal Ryouta mengira ia tidak pernah peduli pada sekitar.

Oleh karena itu, Kousaku sebenarnya cukup senang menjadi salah satu orang beruntung yang dikhawatirkan Ryouta.

Tapi, Kousaku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakana—atau yang ia rasakan. Bahkan ia merasa kata-kata _tidak apa-apa_ barusan sama sekali tak mengandung bumbu dusta. Kalau Kousaku menangis dan meratap tak ingin Ryubi debut meninggalkannya, baru Kousaku mengakui ia berbohong jika berkata baik-baik saja. Tapi nyatanya Kousaku sekarang hanya terdiam, menatap langit-langit yang sehampa hatinya.

Selama tiga tahun mengenal Ryubi, ada banyak hal yang bisa dilalui Kousaku berkat presensi Ryubi tak pernah nihil dari sisinya.

Semua orang tahu, Ryubi adalah bintang. Dahulu Kousaku selalu merasa ia adalah debu luar angkasa yang kebetulan ikut berkelip karena refleksi cahaya Ryubi. Tapi Ryubi membuat Kousaku yang merasa keberadaannya tak berharga itu menjelma bintang juga, lalu mereka selalu bersinar berdua.

Alih-alih menjadi satu bintang, Ryubi memilih menjadi konstelasi bintang bersama Kousaku.

Maka bukan hal yang aneh kalau Kousaku mengutarakan perasaannya saat _photoshoot_ sampul belakang Ebihon. _Aku senang bisa melakukan ini bersama Ryubi. Karena kalau ada Ryubi, hatiku menjadi lebih kuat._ Kousaku tidak tahu Ryubi mendengar itu atau tidak, karena Ryubi sama sekali tidak berkomentar, hanya mengajaknya makan ramen kesukaan Kousaku setelah _photoshoot_ selesai. Bahkan meski hari itu Jyutaro mengajak mereka makan okonomiyaki. Ryubi sudah cukup mendengar Kousaku yang meributkan ingin makan ramen yang pernah dicobanya sewaktu _release event_.

Ryubi yang selalu memilih untuk bersama Kousaku. Ryubi adalah orang yang menyeru Kousaku untuk melompati segala rintangan, berada di sampingnya, bahkan meski kadang Kousaku berpikir Ryubi tak perlu ikut melalui segala kesulitan yang dihadapi Kousaku. Padahal, adalah hal yang sangat mudah untuk mencampakkan Kousaku dan menaiki tangga menuju kesuksesan sendirian.

Nyatanya, apa pun yang terjadi, Ryubi tak pernah pergi.

Sebelum pengumuman tadi.

Mendadak segala hal yang pernah ada di masa lampau terasa bagi ilusi bagi Kousaku. Ruang kosong yang dialiri kehampaan dalam hatinya seolah memaksa Kousaku untuk menghapus semua memori, bak tak pernah terjadi.

Atau mungkin memang itu yang harus dilakukan Kousaku.

_“Nanti kita debut bersama dan sama-sama berdiri di panggung itu. Janji, ya.”_

Tiba-tiba, kalimat yang pernah Ryubi ucapkan saat mereka menonton Ebidan The Live tiga tahun lalu, terasa seperti satu bagian imajinari dari fantasi Kousaku.

Seperti ucapan yang tak pernah ada.

* * *

 

Meski Nigoo-san berkata percuma saja memberi tahu _senbatsu_ nasional Battle Boys—toh mereka akan mengisi penampilan pembuka di Ebidan The Live 2018 yang menjadi panggung debut Ryubi dan dua member baru lainnya, nyatanya empat member _senbatsu_ nasional yang hadir sama sekali tak bertemu dengan mereka.

Lagi pula, Kousaku juga tidak tahu apakah saat ini ia ingin bertemu Ryubi atau tidak.

Bahkan, saat _senbatsu_ nasional sudah tampil, Kousaku langsung menyelinap ke bangku penonton. Padahal Yamato dan Naoya sudah pergi duluan. Mereka berpikir Kousaku pasti ingin menemui Ryubi dan Ryouta pasti ingin menemui Jyutaro, sekadar memberi semangat atau apa. Tapi, tanpa memedulikan apakah Ryouta menghampiri Jyutaro atau tidak, Kousaku pergi begitu saja.

Kousaku duduk di samping Haruma bersama deretan penonton yang lain. Haruma hanya tersenyum, mengucapkan _otsukare_ yang canggung saat Kousaku mengisi spasi kosong di sebelahnya. Mereka menonton _performance_ demi _performance_ dalam diam.

Lalu, logo baru M!LK terpampang pada layar besar di latar panggung.

Saat Ryubi muncul sebagai member baru M!LK, yang dirasakan Kousaku masih sama. Hampa.

Sehampa kerumunan spektator yang tiba-tiba hening. Sehampa samudera _penlight_ yang tiba-tiba berkurang setengah. Sehampa atmosfer berat yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti. Tentu saja penambahan member di saat Haruki baru saja meninggalkan M!LK dua bulan lalu membuat sebagian besar fans tak bisa menerima.

Entah siapa penonton yang mulai bersorak, diikuti beberapa penonton lain, membuat suasana sedikit cerah kembali. Ketujuh member M!LK pun terlihat begitu berjuang keras, tak menghapus senyum di wajah, meski kegelisahan mereka terpampang begitu nyata.

Tapi isi hati Kousaku tidak berubah.

Ryubi dan Kousaku bukan lagi sebuah rasi. Ryubi begitu bersinar, begitu berkilau tanpa memerlukan kehadiran Kousaku di sisinya. Bukankah sejak dulu memang begitu? Ryubi tak membutuhkan Kousaku untuk menapaki tangga dan meraih cahaya.

Kousaku seperti menonton orang lain dari dunia yang berbeda. Bukan orang yang menyapanya saat Kousaku tak berani menanyakan nama siapa-siapa sewaktu baru masuk Ebidan dahulu. Bukan orang yang terus menyemangatinya untuk tak menyerah. Bukan orang yang menepuk bahunya dan mengajaknya sama-sama berjuang. Bukan orang yang mengajaknya berjanji akan debut bersama, berdiri di panggung itu tanpa meninggalkan satu sama lain ….

Nyatanya Ryubi sekarang berdiri di sana tanpa dirinya.

Toh itu bukan merupakan suatu kerugian bagi Ryubi. Ada Kousaku atau tidak, ia tetap bisa bersinar.

Barangkali, selama ini memang hanya Kousaku yang membutuhkan Ryubi.

Menjelang penutupan konser, Haruma mengajak Kousaku untuk kembali menuju _backstage_. Kousaku nyaris lupa bahwa mereka masih memiliki satu tugas lagi, memegang bendera grup debut selama lagu penutup dinyanyikan. Meski hanya berdiri di belakang sambil mengayunkan bendera, selama dapat berdiri di panggung Ebidan The Live dan menyaksikan lautan _penlight_ , itu sudah merupakan kebahagiaan bagi para _trainee_.

Staf membagikan bendera itu di belakang panggung. Haruma bersorak setelah mendapat bendera Choutokkyuu, sementara Kou dari Osaka tersenyum bangga sambil memandangi bendera Super Dragon di tangannya. Yang lain juga tampak sibuk mengagumi logo grup yang tercetak di bendera, bertanya-tanya apakah suatu hari nanti grup baru mereka juga dapat terlukis di sana, menjadi bendera yang dipegang para member yang lebih junior.

Kontras dengan reaksi _trainee_ lain, Kousaku hanya diam saat menerima benderanya.

Logo M!LK terbentang di sana.

Padahal staf yang membagikan pasti tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Ryubi dan Kousaku. Bahkan staf Tokyo itu entah mengenalnya entah tidak. Tapi … mengapa?

Haruma yang menyadari itu langsung menghampirinya. “Kamu mau tukar denganku?”

“Kenapa?” Kousaku mengerutkan dahi. “Kamu kan sudah senang sekali mendapat bendera Choutokkyuu.”

Yamato tiba-tiba ikut muncul. “Atau mau tukar denganku? Aku bawa DISH// nih, kamu kan suka Takumi-san. Aku juga ingin pegang bendera Sano-kun.”

Kousaku menggeleng, menarik benderanya seperti anak kecil tengah menyembunyikan mainan yang tak mau ia pinjamkan. “Aku saja yang pegang ini.”

Yamato berdecak,”Ckck, kamu ini masokis sekali ya.” Kemudian ia berlalu tanpa memedulikan Kousaku mengerti makna masokis atau tidak. Tapi bagi Kousaku, barangkali memang bukan sekedar kebetulan saja bendera M!LK jatuh ke tangannya. Mengapa bukan ke Ryouta atau Hinata saja yang juga ditinggalkan Jyutaro. Atau ke member Nagoya yang ditinggalkan Shunta.

Kenapa harus Kousaku?

Kousaku jadi merasa takdir sedang berkata dengan tegas pada Kousaku, _hei, kamu dan Ryubi sudah berbeda dunia._ Barangkali Ryouta atau yang lain sudah benar-benar rela melepas mereka sebagai member baru M!LK. Barangkali hanya hati Kousaku yang masih membelenggu memori, membuatnya tak kunjung merelakan.

* * *

Hari pun menjemput gelap.

Hingar-bingar yang melesaki gedung konser telah sepenuhnya lesap. Para _performer_ juga telah kembali ke rumah atau penginapan masing-masing. Kousaku harusnya tengah berada di kamar hotel bersama Haruma dan Naoya sekarang, alih-alih beralasan ingin berjalan-jalan sendirian keluar. Harusnya ia mempersiapkan diri untuk _event_ esok hari. Besok, sebelum Ebidan The Live hari kedua dimulai, diadakan _battle_ antarregion seperti tahun sebelumnya. Pemenang _battle_ tersebut akan mendapat hadiah berupa _slot_ menjadi _performance_ pembuka Ebidan The Live.

Tentu saja, bagi para _trainee_ yang mengidamkan panggung Ebidan The Live, itu merupakan kesempatan besar.

Tapi itu artinya besok adalah penampilan pertama Ebidan Sendai tanpa Ryubi. Padahal Ryubi adalah bintang andalan Sendai, yang Kousaku percayai sebagai alasan Ebidan Sendai bisa disukai banyak orang. Pasti banyak orang-orang yang akan mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar lagu Ebidan Sendai tanpa suara Ryubi ….

Lagi-lagi, suara Ryubi yang mengucapkan janji di masa lalu itu mengambang kembali dalam benak Kousaku.

Bohong jika tidak ada sekelumit perasaan kesal dalam hati Kousaku. Bohong kalau Kousaku tidak ingin menanyakan kepada Ryubi, mengapa ia tidak menepati janjinya. Tapi ada satu sisi lain yang bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, _kenapa kamu tidak berjuang lebih keras sehingga bisa memiliki cahaya yang sama dengan Ryubi? Kenapa kamu menyalahkan Ryubi saat ini semua salahmu sendiri, yang tidak memiliki cukup kemampuan untuk disandingkan dengan Ryubi?_

Seperti ada dua suara bertengkar dalam benaknya, pihak yang menyalahkan Ryubi dan pihak yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian, seolah takdir tengah mempermainkannya, tiba-tiba nama itu berkedip-kedip di layar ponsel Kousaku. Benda persegi itu juga menampilkan latar wajah Ryubi yang menjadi foto profil akun LINE-nya.

Di saat seperti ini. Ryubi. Menelepon. Langkah Kousaku langsung terhenti.

Kousaku tak punya pilihan lain selain mengangkatnya, meski membutuhkan beberapa detik sampai ia benar-benar kembali ke realita setelah matanya terpaku tak percaya.

Tak ada yang mengawali percakapan begitu Kousaku menekan ikon telepon berwarna hijau. Tak ada yang mengatakan halo, selamat malam, atau basa-basi pembuka lainnya. Setelah hening yang hanya diisi angin malam dan beberapa kendaraan yang lewat, akhirnya Ryubi membuka suara,”Kamu pulang ke Sendai?” ia bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

“Tidak. Aku menginap.” Kousaku tidak tahu suaranya terdengar lebih dingin dari biasanya.

“Oh. Dengan Haruma?”

“Iya, Nao juga.”

“Di hotel, ya?”

“Iya. Kamu bagaimana?”

“Hari ini semuanya menginap di rumah Mizuki-kun.”

Saat Ryubi mengatakan _semuanya_ , untuk satu per sekian detik Kousaku merasa Ryubi merujuk pada Kousaku dan member Ebidan Sendai yang lain, sebelum kemudian ia sadar _semuanya_ dalam kamus Ryubi telah berubah menjadi para member M!LK. Rasa kehilangan pun terasa makin pekat.

“Oh. Terdengar menyenangkan, ya.” Kemudian Kousaku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah dalam suaranya tadi terdapat nada menyindir. Tentu saja ia tak ingin terdengar tidak bahagia. Tapi Ryubi tidak menjawab apa-apa, sehingga Kousaku mendahului,”Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, aku belum bilang apa-apa soal itu. Selamat atas debutnya, ya.”

“Ah, itu … bagaimana ya ….” Ryubi terdengar seolah kehilangan kata-kata. Hal yang jarang terjadi mengingat Ryubi selalu diandalkan untuk sesi MC. Ryubi selalu tahu apa yang harus dikatakan di segala situasi, selalu menolong Kousaku yang kerap tersesat dalam menemukan topik pembicaraan. Tapi, entah mengapa, kali ini seperti sebaliknya.

“Kenapa?” pertanyaan Kousaku datang lebih dulu sebelum Ryubi selesai memilah kata. Ryubi menghela napas dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya telah berputar dalam benak sejak pengumuman hasil audisi member baru M!LK,”Saat itu kita semua tidak tahu kan siapa yang akan lolos audisi.”

“Iya, tentu saja.”

“Aku … aku juga tidak tahu kalau kita tidak lolos bersama. Aku kira ….”

“Iya.”

“…”

“…”

Lalu sepi, sepi lagi. Kousaku baru menyadari ia tengah berdiri tegang di depan sebuah toko ramen sedari tadi. Bahkan aroma dari uap hangat makanan favoritnya yang menguar dari dalam sudah sama sekali tak menarik perhatian Kousaku. Ia hanya menarik langkah—yang entah mengapa terasa jauh lebih berat dari biasanya, jauh lebih berat dari seusai latihan _dance_ berjam-jam demi _senbatsu_ nasional.

Kousaku duduk di bangku halte bis yang sepi, mendengar Ryubi bicara kembali,”Aku minta maaf.”

Kontras dengan cara bicaranya yang terpatah dan penuh hesitansi sebelumnya, Ryubi mengatakan itu dengan tegas. Keras namun dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Seperti apologi yang diutarakan dengan tulus, namun entah mengapa mengandung kemarahan, entah kemarahan pada siapa. Barangkali pada Kousaku yang terus-terusan diam. Barangkali pada diri Ryubi sendiri yang tak bisa menepati janji. Barangkali pada staf yang hanya memilih Ryubi untuk diloloskan audisi dan mencampakkan Kousaku.

Entahlah. Kousaku tidak mengerti. Terkadang Ryubi memang serumit itu, hingga adiknya sendiri yang hanya berusia empat belas bulan di bawah Ryubi pun tak mampu memahami, mengapa kakaknya begitu mudah berganti personaliti. Mengapa jalan pikiran Ryubi begitu sulit didalami.

“Aku kan tidak marah,” ujar Kousaku kemudian. Meski ia tidak yakin apa nama perasaan menyakitkan yang bergelenyar dalam dada, Kousaku cukup meyakini itu bukan rasa marah.

“Tapi aku merasa bersalah,” Ryubi bicara dengan nada persuasif, seperti ingin meyakinkan Kousaku. Kousaku menggeleng meski Ryubi tidak akan melihatnya. “Seperti yang kamu bilang, kan kamu tidak tahu siapa yang akan lolos. Toh agensi yang memutuskan.”

“Memang … tapi aku yang menerima keputusannya. Jujur saja, ini pasti melukaimu, ‘kan?”

“…. Aku hanya khawatir. Maksudku … kamu kan semacam _ace_ Ebidan Sendai, gitu. Nanti kami bakal jadi gimana kalau tidak ada kamu.”

“Tidak, tidak. Kalau masalah itu, aku percaya pada kalian. Aku yakin selama ini kalian terkenal bukan karena aku saja.”

“Tapi bagaimana dengan ….“ _—aku?_

Karena Kousaku tidak melanjutkan, Ryubi berkata lagi,”Juga masalah _leader_ , aku percaya padamu. Kamu pasti bisa jadi _leader_ Ebidan Sendai.”

“Aku?” Kousaku tersentak. Ia dapat membayangkan Ryubi berdecak sambil menggeleng kesal di seberang sana saat menjawab,”Iya, memangnya siapa lagi? Kamu yang paling tua dan yang aku percaya.”

“Tapi … selama ini, aku hanya mengikutimu. Kalau selama ini tidak ada kamu, aku tidak tahu anak Ebidan Sendai akan jadi seperti apa,” Kousaku memberi jeda satu tarikan napas,”… aku juga.”

“Kamu juga apa?” Ryubi menanggapi dengan cepat.

“Aku pikir semua yang aku dapatkan selama ini … itu berkat kamu.”

Hening. Barangkali Ryubi di seberang sana tengah memikirkan jawaban, atau tengah mencerna apakah yang dikatakan Kousaku barusan memang benar, apakah selama ini Ryubi se-berdedikasi itu pada Kousaku. Atau mungkin saja anggapan Ryubi merupakan kontradiksi, bahwa selama ini ia tak pernah berniat melakukan apa pun untuk Kousaku, dan semua kebaikan yang dirasakan Kousaku itu hanya delusinya semata.

Kousaku memanfaatkan jeda itu untuk melihat jam. Sebelas menit lagi menuju waktu yang ia janjikan pada Haruma dan Naoya untuk kembali ke hotel. Mungkin ia harus memutus telepon sekarang, lalu beristirahat sambil memikirkan penampilan esok hari tanpa bintang andalan Sendai—

“Kousaku.”

Kousaku langsung membatalkan niat begitu Ryubi memanggil namanya.

“Apa?”

“Tadi saat aku baru naik panggung … tiba-tiba banyak _penlight_ yang mati. Sebenarnya aku sudah menduganya. Pasti banyak yang tidak terima M!LK menambah member dalam waktu singkat setelah Haruki-kun keluar.”

Kousaku tidak yakin bagaimana ia harus menjawab topik yang tiba-tiba berubah itu. Apa yang tadi tengah mereka bicarakan? Oh, iya, tentang Kousaku yang dijadikan _leader_ dengan seenaknya oleh Ryubi. Kenapa tiba-tiba meloncat ke pembicaraan mengenai penampilan M!LK tadi? Bukannya Kousaku merasa Ryubi egois atau apa, tapi sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin ia bicarakan mengenai nasib Ebidan Sendai sekarang ….

Tapi, kalau begitu, malah Kousaku yang egois, bukan?

“Iya … tadi aku juga sadar banyak _penlight_ yang mati,” jawab Kousaku. Ryubi melanjutkan,”Aku jadi takut, tahu.”

Kousaku membisu. Tentu saja itu adalah hal yang wajar—sangat wajar malah. Jika ia ada di posisi Ryubi, meski euforia tampil pertama kalinya di panggung debut pasti membuncah, tapi kasus kali ini berbeda. Barangkali semuanya akan baik-baik saja, diselubungi tawa dan keceriaan, lalu SNS akan dipenuhi komentar bahagia para fans yang mengucapkan selamat—andai saja Ryubi debut dalam grup baru, bukan sebagai member baru grup yang baru saja ditinggalkan salah satu anggotanya.

_Aku jadi takut, tahu_.

Takut. Kata itu seperti tidak ada dalam kamus Ryubi. Seperti alergi dalam lidahnya. Ryubi tidak akan mengakui perasaan negatif—paling-paling hanya sebatas mengutarakan bahwa dia merasa tegang sebelum _event_. Tapi semacam marah, sedih, takut … itu nyaris tak pernah keluar dari mulutnya. Kousaku tahu sebenarnya Ryubi mudah menangis, tapi ia itu hanya akan terjadi selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian ia tertawa sementara air mata masih mengalir, lalu apa pun penyebabnya akan menjadi lelucon bagi member Ebidan Sendai. Ryubi sendiri yang selalu membuat tangisannya seolah menjadi hal yang lucu.

_Benar juga._

Kousaku sebenarnya menyadari bagaimana wajah Ryubi di panggung tadi. Sorot ceria yang mati-matian dipalsukan Ryubi tetap tertutup oleh rasa takut yang terefleksi dalam matanya. Tapi, meski Kousaku menangkap itu, ia seperti dibutakan oleh rasa kehilangannya sendiri dan menganggap apa pun yang ia interpretasikan dari mata Ryubi hanya ilusi.

Padahal, pasti Ryubi gelisah sekali, harus debut dengan cara seperti itu ….

“Kamu ketiduran, ya?” suara Ryubi membuyarkan Kousaku. Kousaku tersentak, buru-buru menjawab,”Tidak, aku belum di kamar. Maaf tadi aku melamun. Tapi aku dengar, kok. Lanjutkan.”

Ryubi menghela napas. Bukan desahan kesal atau semacamnya, tapi seperti tengah mempersiapkan dalam-dalam untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tiga detik kemudian, ia berkata lagi,”Saat itu … aku menoleh ke sampingku dan hanya ada Mizuki-kun.”

“Lalu? Bukannya formasinya memang begitu?”

“…. Iya.”

“Memangnya kamu mengharapkan siapa? Jyutaro-kun?”

“….”

Kousaku terdiam tidak mengerti. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam satu sesi telepon, Ryubi menghela napas lagi, kali ini terdengar putus asa. “Aku langsung memperhatikan penonton satu-satu, tahu. Sambil terus berkonsentrasi menyanyi dan menari.”

Kousaku tak bisa memahami percakapan yang bertele-tele ini. “Kenapa?”

“Tentu saja mencarimu!” Nada Ryubi meninggi. “Ryou-chin datang untuk menyemangati Jyutaro-kun sebelum kami tampil. Kamu sama sekali tidak kelihatan di belakang panggung, padahal aku sempat melihat beberapa anak Tokyo juga.”

“Oh, aku langsung menyusul Haruma di kursi penonton, soalnya.”

“Iya, aku lihat.”

“Wow, kamu lihat? Padahal barisan penonton kan gelap sekali.”

“Kan sesekali disorot lampu.”

“Tapi keren sekali lho kamu bisa menemukan aku dan Haruma.”

“Kamu sudah mengerti apa yang mau aku sampaikan, tidak, sih?

“Hah?”

Ponsel Kousaku bergetar, menandakan pesan masuk. Pasti Haruma yang protes mengapa Kousaku belum kunjung kembali. Setelah ini, sudah pasti Haruma akan memarahi Kousaku habis-habisan.

“Dengar baik-baik ya, karena kalau kamu tidak dengar aku tidak bersedia mengulanginya,” ucap Ryubi dengan tegas kemudian. Kata-katanya terdengar seakan ia telah memikirkannya matang-matang dalam jeda beberapa detik tadi.

“Oke.” Kousaku sedikit takut juga, berhubung dia terkenal suka membuang-buang waktu _handshake_ fans karena dia kerap tak menangkap apa yang dibicarakan fans.

“Selama ini, aku kan selalu tampil denganmu. Aku tahu kalau kamu selalu lebih tegang dariku, lebih takut untuk naik panggung. Makanya setiap kita tampil bersama, lalu melihatmu yang sebelumnya sibuk mondar-mandir kebingungan di belakang panggung, tapi tetap berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik, aku jadi lebih yakin. Oleh karena itu … tadi aku mencarimu. Meski aku tidak tampil denganmu, tapi melihatmu masih menontonku meski aku meninggalkanmu … membuatku termotivasi untuk berjuang meski banyak _penlight_ yang mati.”

Ryubi bicara dengan sangat cepat, membuat Kousaku sedikit kewalahan, namun beruntung tiap-tiap kata yang dirangkai Ryubi berhasil terserap dengan baik. Meski Kousaku sepenuhnya paham, bibirnya terkunci, atau mungkin roda-roda dalam otaknya yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Ia sama sekali tak menemukan kata untuk merespons.

Lagi-lagi Ryubi mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang tak pernah Kousaku sangka.

“Jadi … kalau kamu mengira selama ini hanya kamu dan yang lain yang bergantung padaku untuk menyukseskan Ebidan Sendai, kamu salah.” Entah mengapa, suara Ryubi terdengar semakin lirih. “Aku bisa berdiri di panggung tadi pun karena kamu ada di sana. Dan yang ingin kusampaikan sedari tadi, selain maaf … juga terima kasih.”

Lalu telepon diputuskan begitu saja.

Kousaku memandang layar ponselnya tanpa suara. Dia paham benar Ryubi pasti mematikan telepon karena merasa hal yang barusan dikatakannya adalah setumpuk hal memalukan. Mungkin sebentar lagi Ryubi cepat-cepat mengiriminya pesan, menyuruh Kousaku melupakan apa pun yang telah ia dengar.

Tapi, setelah beberapa detik menunggu, pesan terbaru di daftar notifikasinya tetap Sasahara Haruma yang bertanya,’ _Kamu di mana?_ ’ Haruma pasti marah karena Kousaku kembali terlalu malam, bukannya mengumpulkan stamina untuk tampil di _battle_ besok.

_Battle besok, ya … ah, itu dia._

Kousaku memutuskan untuk menelepon lagi. Tiba-tiba saja ada ide bagus muncul dalam kepala, dan Kousaku ingin mengatakan itu secepatnya. Ide yang membuat bibirnya menarik senyum begitu saja, dan secara impulsif membuatnya tak sabar mendengar suara Ryubi lagi, meski baru kurang dari dua menit lalu ia mendengarnya.

Ryubi mengangkat setelah bunyi _tut_ pertama, lalu mendahului bicara, lagi-lagi tanpa _moshi-moshi_ ,”Lupakan yang—”

“Ryubi.” Meski hanya dua silabel, entah mengapa Kousaku mengucapkannya dengan terburu-buru. “Besok, tunggu aku.”

“Hah?”

“Besok. _Battle_ Yume to Namida. Yang untuk _opening_. Aku akan membawa Ebidan Sendai menang. Kita semua akan tampil di panggung yang sama.”

“Kousaku ….”

“Aku janji.” Ada tekad keras yang melekat kuat dalam kata-kata Kousaku. “Ayo kali ini kita berjanji lagi, untuk menggantikan janji yang dulu.’

“Janji yang … dulu? Ah, soal debut kita berdua? Itu aku juga—”

“Aku tidak menerima permintaan maaf lagi. Jadi, kamu mau berjanji lagi atau tidak?”

“…. Iya. _Battle_ -nya diadakan di Hall D7, ‘kan? Janji kamu akan menyusul aku di Hall A, ya.”

“Pasti. Pasti. Aku pasti akan menyusulmu. Bersama anak Ebidan Sendai yang lain.”

Tiba-tiba saja, mata Kousaku terasa panas saat mengucapkannya. Barangkali Ryubi di seberang sana juga sama.

“Satu lagi. Karena kamu tetap bagian dari kami, kalau ada apa-apa jangan ragu untuk cerita ke kami, ya,” Kousaku menambahkan. Terdengar Ryubi tertawa kecil. “Dan kamu masih ragu kamu bisa jadi _leader_ atau tidak?”

“Hah?”

“Kamu biasanya bodoh dan ceroboh, tapi ternyata bisa bilang seperti itu juga, ya.”

“….”

“Pokoknya, besok aku menunggumu di Hall A.”

Kousaku tersenyum.

Pada akhirnya, tak ada yang perlu dilupakan, bukan? Baik itu janji yang gagal ditepati di masa lalu, kenangan saat mereka masih saling memandang untuk mencari semangat di mata satu sama lain, mimpi-mimpi yang tak terwujud dalam waktu yang sama. Ikatan mereka sama sekali tak terputus. Ryubi tetap menjadi bagian dari mimpi Kousaku, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Kousaku berjalan kembali menuju hotel, masih dengan ponsel di telinga, kali ini dengan tawa dan hasrat kuat untuk memenangkan kompetisi esok hari.

_Kita pasti bisa berdiri di panggung yang sama._

**Author's Note:**

> *awas ini panjang*  
> *tarik napas*
> 
> yay! makasih buat penyelenggara yang udah bikin aku nulis fanfic ini. sebenernya pengen nulis ini udah dari pengumuman debut ryubi, tapi belum ada motivasi. eh pas nyari lagu buat event, ga sengaja keputer neko, dan langsung inget mereka berdua :'D
> 
> banyak adegan di ff ini yang emang terjadi, kayak kata-kata kousaku waktu photoshoot, sebuah 'kebetulan' kousaku yang megang bendera m!lk, juga janji kousaku buat nyusul ryubi di hall a itu beneran terjadi. dan kalau kepo apa yang terjadi di battle yang di hall d7 ... sendai kalah. tokyo yang menang. kousaku nahan nangis selama di d7, terus akhirnya ga tahan dan baru nangis pas ketemu ryubi di hall a buat megang bendera. terus ada foto kousaku di tengah dipeluk sama ryubi haruma di kanan kiri. BENTAR KOK AKU MALAH CURHAT. YA BARANGKALI ADA YG PENASARAN SAMA KELANJUTAN NASIB MEREKA DI DUNIA NYATA KAN.
> 
> padahal mending itu difanfikin dijadiin chapter dua tapi gamau nanti aku nangis lagi huhuhu /lemah
> 
> iya, meski aku mewek-mewek alay pas itu, ternyata pas kufanfikin kok fail banget ... melempem. nggak sebanding sama kesedihanku pas itu T^T tapi ya sudahlah.
> 
> buat yang ber-username wisteriapinetree, PUAS G. maap telat dua jam lebih dari dedlen yg u tentuin. yg penting 4k y g.


End file.
